


When the space between is blurred

by CrazyMChase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMChase/pseuds/CrazyMChase
Summary: A brief story of someone who's has an encounter that blurs the border of his reality





	

“What is a dream, what are the memories, and where do the lines meet?”  
As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath these thoughts crossed his mind as the inky blackness swirled over his eyes. He felt himself sinking into the mattress and his chest rose and fell into a rhythm letting his mind go blank. He drifted off and let his consciousness fade away.  
“Soren… Wake up Soren. Soren Kyrou.” A gentle, smooth voice rung through the air. His eyes open a little to be met with the eyes of a beautiful woman. Her eyes a radiated a glistening aqua blue. Her hair a soft Auburn silhouetted by the orange sunlight, was caught in a light breeze spreading her wavy hair gently into the air off her shoulders. He rubbed his eyes with the thought, “My name is not Soren.”   
Upon opening his eyes once more she was still there, smiling warmly down at him. “Are you going to wake up sleepy head?” Blinked a few times and decided to play along. “Yes, yes, dear mistress. I will get up now.”   
“How many times you I have to tell you not to joke around like that Soren.” She complained and with a smile stated, “Just call me ‘Mae’ like you usually do.”   
Soren scratched his head, looking around the field that they were lying in. The green grass stood tall all around them as he looked down the field perched from the mat he was just laying on. “What a beautiful view.” Soren thought out loud.  
“Of course you would say that silly.” Mae teased softly, “This is your favorite place after all, and you did pick it.”   
“Did I now?” He asked, scratching his head as he tried to run through his memories only to come up blank.  
“Of course you did.” She laughed, “You cannot have forgotten that this is the place you wanted to build a house that we can build our lives once we are married.”  
“Ah… it is coming back to me, I think.” Soren said to throw off suspicion.   
“Good.” She shot back, “Cause if I thought you were forgetting. I may have to do something drastic to remind you.” She grabbed his arm displaying a mischievous grin pulling it into her bodice. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He didn’t understand, but a feeling rose up for this woman he did not recognize which made him want to lean in and kiss her back. In what seemed like instinct he caught his body leaning toward her as to collect more of her affection. Gently she placed a finger on his lips and whispered in his ear, “Save that for another time dear.”  
“If you insist.” He sighed in response. He found that more and more Soren felt the feeling that he was dreaming slip away as he lay back down and stared at the white clouds floating in the sky. “Hey, Mae…” Soren Begun.  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“Remind me again. How long have we know each other?” Soren asked, turning to gaze at her beautiful face.  
Her serious stare turned into a joyful smile as she laughed out loud. “You are a funny one today, Soren.” She teased, “Well, because you make me laugh I will humor you. We met when the lady of the castle required new maid servants and hired our mothers. You worked with your father who was the king’s carpenter and I was set as a kitchen maid. We were only 10 if I recall. One of the kitchen benches caught fire and had to be replaced and so you and your father spent two weeks making us a new one. The Chef was happy for your work so she sent me with food daily as your lunch while you worked on the bench. Your father always insisted that I stayed and talked to you too. You didn’t say much. It wasn’t until I asked your father why you don’t say much you started talking.”  
“Oh?” Soren asked inquisitively, “And what did dear ol’ father say?”  
“Hmmmm,” Mae hummed before responding, “Ah, I remember now! It was, ‘Because he finds you too pretty to speak.”  
Soren let out a light chuckle and stated, “Yea, sounds about right.”  
“You didn’t think so at the time.” Mae teased, “You almost choked to death on your meal.”  
“Most would in that situation.” Soren shot back.  
“You are probably right.” Mae admitted giggling.  
“Long time, huh.” Soren muttered under his breath, closing his eyes to feel the breeze rustle through his hair.  
“I like to think we have known each other all our lives and all of our other lives too.” Mae stated cheerfully.  
Soren opened his eyes once more and stared at those blue eyes, feeling a sense of love for her that shook his soul.  
It was then that they heard the bells ring.  
Before He knew it they were running down the field toward the church building. The whole town had gathered at the church and it appeared that they had begun efforts to barricade it. Soren felt his gut twist. He heard shouts in the distance as they made it past the gates. Someone handed him a long sword as they got inside and simply stated ‘Get ready, they will be here soon.’ People crowded into the pews but Mae stood close to Soren who was positioned by the door. They waited for what seemed like forever before a sound was made. That sound being someone banging the pommel of their sword on the church door.  
“Good folk of the town!” The voice called, “We are here to take a certain woman from here. There will be no one harmed if you cooperate, but if you do not, we will burn the entire village and the church down with you inside!”  
“What do you want with her?!” Soren called aggressively at them.  
“The Wise man of the young master once stated that a woman of brilliant blue eyes would marry the young master and become his bride. We were tasked to fetch her and bring her to him.” The man replied.  
“I apologize for your mission.” Soren proclaimed, “But the woman you seek has departed the village.”  
“Don’t lie to me, peasant!” The Voice yelled, “We know she is there! Give her to us and we will reward you!”  
“The woman is spoken for!” Soren yelled back, “If need I will fight for her!”  
“So be it!” The voice called back. The door then begun to be pounded from their side in an attempt to force it open. With every barrage Soren prepared himself to fight and Mae hid behind him in anticipation. As time passed, he begun to feel that the door would hold, however it could not last forever. With a great blow the heavy wooden door bucked and splintered under one last impact. Knights came flooding in to meet the militia who were poorly equipped with a few longswords and farmers pikes. Soren brought his blade down on many knights staining the stone floors of the church crimson. The battle did not last long before the militia and knights had wiped each other out. Soren stood in the middle of the room with labored breathing before turning to see if Mae was safe. He started walking toward her in the back of the church while stepping over the bodies collapsed on the floor. Pain started filling his body and he looked down to see the extent of his injuries. Mae ran to him, tears pouring from her eyes.   
“I am sorry, but I may not make it to the wedding.” Soren gurgled out between coughs of blood.  
“Make it up to me by finding me in the next life.” Mae cried out, tears flowing down her face onto his.  
Life seeped out of his body and he felt himself sinking and her cries becoming quiet while everything went black.  
With the movement of fingers, and the twiddling of toes, he began to feel his body come to life and he opened his eyes to a ceiling of a modern apartment with a ceiling fan spinning lazily. He reached for his face and felt his damp cheeks. An alarm begun to sound its obnoxious tone from his mobile and he dismissed the alert. He checked his messages to find a whole bunch of ‘Hugh, you better hurry or you will miss the opening ceremony.’  
“Ah, crap.” He stated as he hurriedly got ready and ran out the door. Grabbing a pen as he ran out he scratched 3 letters that sat on his mind, “Mae.”  
He ran most of the way until he realized that his friends played a prank on him and he was an hour early. He shrugged and slowed his pace to a slow walk, fixing up the time on his mobile. Snow floated down like white flower petals from the sky as he reached the complex. Outside the school gates a lone girl waited leaning against the gates. “Guess I am not the only one early.” Hugh thought out loud. The girl turned to look at him upon hearing the crunch of his footsteps in the snow. Her brilliant aqua blue eyes cut through the falling snow like a patch of blue sky between the clouds and her hair hung to her shoulders with a familiar brown. She smiled gently and Hugh’s heart froze.  
“Mae?”


End file.
